This invention relates to measuring the torque applied to the drill string during operation of drilling rigs, especially rigs used for oil well drilling.
It has been increasingly realized that it is desirable to measure the torque applied to the drill string during drilling operations. The measured torque may be used in various ways to control and optimize the drilling operations.